


Control

by neednot



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, basically just some short smut from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednot/pseuds/neednot
Summary: Just some short Gelphie smut for you all.





	

It was the weekend, and they had abandoned their studies for a fierce makeout session in Glinda’s bed. Glinda was naked, Elphaba still partially clothed in a skirt and bra; Glinda still reeling from her orgasm.

“My turn,” she panted, but Elphaba reached to stop her. Glinda shook her head.

“You always do this,” she said. “Let me be in charge for a change. I want to make you feel good.”

Elphaba bit her lip but nodded.

“Elphie,” Glinda said softly. “It’s okay to let go.”

Her fingers made lazy circles on Elphaba’s thighs, circling ever closer to that meeting between her legs. A small gasp escaped Elphaba’s lips, and Glinda smirked.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” she said, but Elphaba shook her head. Glinda pushed her roommate back onto the bed, kneeling down between her legs. She knew her knees would be bruised tomorrow and she also knew she didn’t care, that she wanted everyone to speculate how that’d happened, because if they asked she’d say it was because she’d been giving her roommate the best orgasm of her life.

But she knew no one would ask.

She pushed Elphaba’s skirts above her hips, taking in green skin and dark hair. Elphaba shivered.

“Is this okay?”

“You don’t have to ask,” Elphaba murmured. She caught Glinda’s gaze, cheeks flushing violet. “I trust you.”

That was all Glinda needed. She pressed her mouth in between Elphaba’s thighs, licking and sucking and enjoying the way her roommate shuddered beneath her.

She enjoyed having Elphaba touch her, sure, but making the normally stoic girl lose control was something else entirely. She drank in every gasp and moan escaping from Elphaba’s lips, and soon her hands were pressing hard into hipbones, Elphaba’s fingers gripping at her hair.

“Glinda–God, Glinda–”

Glinda gave one final stroke with her tongue and Elphaba trembled, gasping, her fingers tugging Glinda’s hair so hard it hurt as she came.

Glinda finally pulled away, licking her lips, the taste of Elphaba still salty on her tongue. She looked up at her, Elphaba’s eyes dark, her breathing heavy.

“You should take charge more often,” she said, and Glinda smirked, curling up in bed beside her.

“Whatever you want, my sweet.”


End file.
